


Blue Sandstone

by CrzyFun



Series: Dipper the Warlock [3]
Category: Gravity Falls, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Billdip Week, M/M, dipper writes fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5970711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrzyFun/pseuds/CrzyFun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hematite rolled their eyes and grabbed Sapphire, pulling him against them and moving them into position. “Honestly Blue Star, if you wanted to fuse, all you had to do was ask!”</p>
<p>Sapphire blushed, but moved with Hematite as they began to dance. “I didn’t think you would agree,” he whispered.</p>
<p>Hematite chuckled and spun Sapphire. As he dipped the blue gem, he said, “I’ve been waiting for you to ask for AGES, Blue Star.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Sandstone

Star Sapphire shifted nervously as he stared at the gateway to Hematite’s room.

“What are you waiting for? MOVE!” Star Ruby said before she shoved him into the room.

“Ruby!” Sapphire hissed, turning around to try and run out. Before he could though, the gateway closed on Ruby’s smiling face.

“What are you doing in my room?”

Sapphire flinched at Hematite’s voice and turned around. Although the fusion looked more curious than angry, Sapphie still backed away until he was pressed against the wall that had once been the gateway.

“H-Hematite! I’m sorry! I was just… And Ruby… Um…”

Hematite smirked down at him. “Something the matter, Blue Star?” they joked, moving forward to lean over Sapphire.

“Yes! No. I mean…”

“Must not be too important if Pink Star abandoned you in here.”

“You saw that?”

“I see  _ EVERYTHING _ , Blue Star,” Hematite teased, leaning down even closer so they and Sapphire were nearly nose-to-nose. “Including conversations between my favorite star Gems about a certain someone.”

Sapphire blushed and looked down at the ground. “I’m sorry.”

Hematite laughed. They grabbed Sapphire’s chin and made him look at them. “Don’t be. Well, come on, Blue Star. We’re not going to get anywhere just standing around.” Hematite stepped away and held out their hand.

“What?”

Hematite rolled their eyes and grabbed Sapphire, pulling him against them and moving them into position. “Honestly Blue Star, if you wanted to fuse, all you had to do was ask!”

Sapphire blushed, but moved with Hematite as they began to dance. “I didn’t think you would agree,” he whispered.

Hematite chuckled and spun Sapphire. As he dipped the blue gem, he said, “I’ve been waiting for you to ask for  _ AGES _ , Blue Star.”

Sapphire didn’t answer, but he didn’t need to. Their bodies shifted, becoming pure light and fusing together.

When the fusion finished, Blue Sandstone opened their eyes and -

* * *

“Hey bro-bro, Whatcha doing?”

Dipper shrieked and threw himself over his desk to cover what he was working on.

Mabel blinked at her brother before smiling. “Okay, now you definitely need to show me what you’re working on!”

“Mabel, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to the craft store with Candy and Grenda.”

“They had to cancel. Don’t change the subject. What are you working on?”

“Nothing! Just… Boring nerd stuff.”

“Don’t buy it. Show me!”

“No, It’s nothing, really Mabel. It’s just stuff fo-hahahaha! Mabel -- Haha -- stop!”

“Never!” the female twin screamed as she tickled her brother into submission. The moment he pulled away enough, she snatched the papers he had been working on away and stepped back. Her eyes widened as she saw the picture. “Woah, is this us as Gems?”

Dipper blushed and tugged on his hat. “Yeah, I got the idea after talking to Steven the other day. I told you, Mabel it’s nothing.”

“Please, bro-bro, I’d put on my skepticals if my hands weren’t full,” Mabel huffed rolling her eyes and turning to the next page. She smirked as she started reading. “Sir Dipping-sauce, are you writing  _ fanfiction _ about us as Gems? Oh my gosh, and you fuse with Bill! Dipper this is adorable! I have to show Bill!”

“Mabel no! Give that back! Don’t say his -”

_ Did someone call me? _ Bill thought to Dipper, appearing on Mabel’s shoulder in ferret form.

“No!” Dipper said, jumping at Mabel to try and get the papers, but she danced away.

“Bill, look at what Dipper made!” Mabel said, holding up the papers for Bill to see.

Dipper groaned from where he landed on the floor. He was never going to live this down.


End file.
